


All We Can Do

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, being there for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they could do was being there: for each other and the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Can Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anirishlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anirishlullaby/gifts).



> Summary: All they could do was being there: for each other and the kids.  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Pairing/s: Chris/Sheriff/Melissa  
> Warnings: none  
> Word count: 603  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

They sat in silence in the basement, only the soft drumming of the rain outside could be heard. It wasn’t the first time the three of them had ended up in a basement, fortunately not changed to anything or beaten up. Chris was sure he could get himself, John Stilinski and Melissa McCall out, if he tried hard enough.

What happened then, though, was a different story. Rivalling hunters had kidnapped them. Because he was too kind to the local werewolves. Chris rolled his eyes in frustration. Whatever he did, it was never right. He had made a promise though, and he was going to keep it.

Like the one he had given just mere minutes ago. He would make sure that neither John nor Melissa got hurt. Even if that meant he had to come up with a strategy rather than bailing them out.

A sigh escaped him as he leant back against the wall, letting his gaze travel through the semi-darkness of the room. The Sheriff sat at the opposite wall, Melissa curled up in a ball by his side. Once again, Chris wondered how the both of them managed to stay sane.

“Crazy world, huh?” John said then, as if having read Chris’s mind. It happened quite often as of lately. Ever since things between the three of them had gotten a little closer, a little more intimate.

“You mean what’s roaming this world or that we’re all locked in a basement again?” Chris asked dryly.

John tried to smile, didn’t really succeed though. “Both I’d say.” He paused, gazing down at the sleeping woman by his side for a while before he continued, “I’m still wondering how you prevent yourself from losing your mind completely. From panicking all day long because you never know if Allison will come home safe and fine again.” He wanted to say more, but his voice broke. The Sheriff swallowed hard.

“You get used to it,” Chris said quietly, eyes staying fixed on the man before him. “I grew up this way, but it won’t prepare you for the fear. However, you learn rather quickly that you have no choice. You can’t lock the kids away. They’ll do their thing anyway, and I prefer to be there and offer help instead of having no idea what’s going on.”

John nodded. “Yeah, that’s what I keep saying as well. But…” He shook his head, eyes squeezing shut for a moment. “Goddamn, Chris, my son was possessed by a thousand year old Japanese fox demon. How do you just...get over that and keep going? He still keeps having those nightmares. He still fears we see that monster in him. And sometimes...yes, sometimes I do look into his eyes and remember what it was like. Back then. What...how do you handle that?”

“There is nothing we can do,” Melissa’s muffled voice said before Chris got a chance to answer. She sat up a little so she could look at both men, eyes heavy with sleep. “Except being there for them. Hard to accept, I know, but it’s all we can offer.” She sighed deeply. “And then, when things are too much, we go to each other and seek comfort. And we’ll give the needed comfort. Because that’s all we can really do, you know?”

Both men exchanged a glance at Melissa’s words, both knowing deep down that she was right. They could only be there: for each other and their kids. Maybe that was to blame for the increasing closeness between them. And, if Chris was honest, it was working quite well so far.


End file.
